The present disclosure relates in general to the field of optoelectronic devices, which comprise an array of multilayered optoelectronic structures, and methods of fabrication of such devices. In particular, it concerns methods of fabrication of optoelectronic structures comprising multiple layers of III-V compound semiconductors on Silicon.
As of today, optical sensors as used in most charge-coupled device (CCD) cameras are based on Si photosensitive elements. Integration on complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) circuitry is straightforward and excellent sensitivity is achieved in the visible regime.
However, longer wavelength (e.g., infrared) detection on Si is not possible. For long wavelength detection, solutions are known which involve a III-V compound semiconductor material bonded on a Si-CMOS readout chip. Yet, such solutions remain expensive in practice and preclude volume manufacturing.
Attempts to directly grown III-V on Si have been reported. Such attempts were not successful due to various crystal defects they beget, which substantially limit photo-current detection.